vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Deadpool (Marvel Comics)
Summary Deadpool (Wade Winston Wilson) is a fictional character, a mercenary and anti-hero appearing in comic books published by Marvel Comics. Created by writer and artist Rob Liefeld and scripted by Fabian Nicieza, Deadpool first appeared in New Mutants #98 (Feb. 1991). A disfigured and mentally unstable mercenary, Deadpool originally appeared as a villain in an issue of New Mutants, and later in issues of X-Force. The character has since starred in several ongoing series, and shares titles with other characters such as Cable. Also known as the "Merc with a Mouth," Deadpool is famous for his talkative nature and his tendency to break the fourth wall, which is used by writers to humorous effect. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Wade Winston Wilson, Deadpool Origin: Marvel Comics, New Mutants #98 Gender: Male Age: Unknown, probably in his 30s or 40s Classification: Human Mutate/Military Experiment, Mercenary Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-High), Immortality (Type 3), High resistance to soul-based attacks, body possession, telepathy, and photographic reflexes used to copy his fighting style, Experienced in many forms of armed combat, including swordsmanship and marksmanship, Mastery of martial arts, stealth, and assassination, Completely unpredictable and often uses annoying banter to confuse and distract his opponents, Capable of breaking the fourth wall and is aware that he is a fictional character, Limited hammerspace, Can see, talk, and interact with spirits/intangible beings Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Can trade blows with those that can harm him, and harm alternate versions of himself) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic Combat and Reaction Speed (Listed as swifter than Black Panther in the Master Edition version of the official Marvel handbook) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 according to the official Marvel handbook, but likely Class 10 in practice. Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class Durability: Multi-City Block level (Has numerous durability feats on this level) Stamina: Extremely high (Can survive being blown to pieces and can regenerate from a pool of blood) Range: Extended melee range with swords, several hundred meters with guns Standard Equipment: 2 katanas, 2 pistols, various other weapons such as grenades, machine guns, bombs, etc, sometimes has a personal teleportation device but he cannot control where it sends him(that might change after current run), has been known to carry a machine that can create a holographic disguise Intelligence: Aware that he is a fictional character, and often breaks the fourth wall, master of armed and unarmed combat, can actually execute clever plans despite his insanity Weaknesses: He is completely insane (although this is sometimes a strength rather than a weakness). His regeneration is incredibly slow and painful, and requires his own concentration to work) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Shoryuken:' Performs a jumping uppercut based on the one from Street Fighter. Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Note 2: Here's a video showcasing some of Deadpool's best feats Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Mercenaries Category:Sword Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Anti-villains Category:Male Characters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Humans Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Assassins Category:Regeneration Users Category:Gun Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 8